More Than Meets the Eye (thetrentfamily)
More Than Meets the Eye (thetrentfamily) is a stop motion that takes place in an apartment. Four Autobots (Jazz, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime) must obtain the five artifacts they need to go to their new home. However, with four Decepticons (Brawl, Wreckage, Divebomber, and Megatron) with the same motives, it might prove to be more difficult then they originally thought. The Characters The Autobot team consists of four team members: Jazz, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime. Jazz (Voiced by Indago55) is the show-off, constantly trying to prove himself as a superior to Sideswipe and Bumblebee. Sideswipe (Voiced by Indago55), however, is a team player. He is always finding ways to keep Jazz humble. Bumblebee in this series was based a lot off of Michael Bay's Transformers trilogy. Bumblebee speaks only with the power of the radio, giving quirky comments based off of different songs, movies, or television shows. Optimus Prime (Voiced by Indago55 and platinumphantasy) is the leader of the team. He is the one that holds everyone together, no matter what they face The Decepticon team consists of four team memebers as well, Brawl, Wreckage, Divebomber, and Megatron. Brawl (Voiced by Indago55 and ZamaSoldier) is the tough guy of the team. While on a mission, though, his voice box gets skrewed up and becomes high pitched for the rest of season 1 getting fixed briefly before he faces his defeat. Wreckage (Voiced by Indago55) is a snot. He wants to be the best Decepticon in Megatron's eyes, as long as he doesn't have to work to hard to do it. Divebomber is hidden most of the series and he doesn't even show himself as even a character in season 1 until the final episode, revealing that he was spying on the Autobots the whole time. Megatron (Voiced by Indago55) leads the Decepticons. He seems to have the same agenda as Prime in the begining, trying to get all the artifacts before the Autobots do. As the series progesses, though, it is revealed that Megatron actual had a secret plan to get all five artifacts, and almost succeeds. The Plot (Spoilers) Episode 1 begins by showing Bumblebee and Sideswipe having a run in with Brawl and Sideswipe. This episode was actually dedicated to thetrentfamily's (Indago55's) sisters birthday so a lot of the music the Bumblebee plays to annoy his enemies are actually based on her favorite songs. Episode 2, The First Artifact , is when the actual plot to the series is revealed. Optimus Prime locates the first artofact, but the only problem is that it's in the Decepticon base. Sideswipe, Jazz, and Bumblebee go to retrive but find there was trap waiting for them. Wreckage, Brawl, and Megatron reveal themselves and overwhelm the Autobots. Optimus Prime, though, comes in and saves the day so that the Autobots can retrive with the first artifact. Episode 3, Teamwork is Everything , mainly stars Jazz and Sideswipe. The Jazz is comparing his compabilities compared to Sideswipe, braging about how much better he is. Optimus Prime shortly after contacts them, saying that the second artifact has been found and is near there location, so they shoud go together. As the two of them race off, Brawl emerges from his hiding apot. Megatron contacts him and tells him to follow the Autobots to the artifact and then take it right out from underneath their noses. Once Jazz and Sideswipe arrive, Brawl, in his tank form, fires at both of them sending them back. he drives up to the artifact thinking he had won but discovers quickly that the location is riged and is sent over a cliff. Jazz discovers that if their to get the artifact with dying, he must work together with Sideswipe, Luckily it works, and the two Autobots are victorious. Episode 4, Through Decepticon Eyes , stars the Decepticons instead of the Autobots. Brawl is revealed as having survived, but as punishment, Megatron would not fix his voice box, which made him sound high pitched and a lot less tough. After Wreckage is done making fun of him, Megatron sends Wreckage on a mission to get the third artifact. A twist is revealed, however, and Megatron has Wreckage give the artifact to his pursuers, Jazz and Sideswipe. Episode 5, Optimus and the Hero Factory , stars Optimus Prime as the main character. At the begining, Optimus Prime is shown as becoming more and more suspicous of Megatrons recent antics. He sends Bumblebee to spy on their base. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime goes to retrieve the fourth artifact himself, but finds someone gaurding it, a green Hero Factory gone rouge (Voiced by Indago55). After a tough battle Optimus Prime emerges the victor and heads back to base with the fourth artifact. Episode 6, Home (Season 1 Finale) , starts with the capture of Bumblebee whil he's spying. Megatron reveals this information to Optimus through his spy, Divebomber. Megatron then reveals that he has had the fifth artifact since the begining and plains on trading Bumblebee for the other four artifacts. The Autobots and Decepticons meet for the exchange. Once Megatron gets his four artifacts he has Brawl kill Bumblebee. Brawl was not successful, however, and Bumblebee struggles to stay alive. The Autobots attack. Sideswipe takes on Wreckage, outsmarting him then slaying him. Jazz takes on Brawl and bests him. Right before Jazz can kill him, though, Brawl regains his right voice again, saying, "Look! My voice is back to normal!" it's never really shown if Jazz kills Brawl or not, so his fate remains unknown. Optimus Prime takes on Megatron and is about to defeat him when Megatron calls on Divebomber to distract him. As Optimus Prime pulls Divebomber in half Megatron is shown escaping, never seen again. Optimus, Jazz, and Sideswipe gather the five artifacts around a horribly wounded Bumblebee, wondering when the artifacts would bring them to their new home. A turn of events takes place, however, and a human appears. He treats the Autobots (who now have become dormant) as his own, precious toys and puts them all in his backpack. A series of shots takes place to reveal that the owner of the toys has moved, no longer living in the apartment, but a new house. At the end, he is shown putting he's toys on his bed and leaves. Optimus Prime and the others become alive again and become speechless. Optimus Prime sums it up with the final line of dialogue saying, "Finally, we, are home." After the credits of Episode 6, a new set Decepticon enemies are revealed (Bonecrusher, Dropkick, and Blackout) to be the new enemies for Season 2. Category:Stop motion Category:Transformers Category:Thetrentfamily Category:Indago55 Category:Season 1 Category:Series Category:Awesome Category:Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye Category:More than meets the eye